Their love is True
by ALL OUT TOMBOY
Summary: Companion stroy for Lullaby for CMO nad Weapon Specialist. Don't have to read that story for this story. ONESHOT..IRONHIDE/RATCHET Whats up with Ironhide after he returns to base and has to deal with being treate like a youngling? Does Ratchet make 'HIde feel better? Nothing to explicit just rated this way to be safe.


**ALL OUT TOMBOY here yeah I know most people don't Care for this couple But I have grown to love this couple so I wrote another story for them…. So far this'll probably be a ONESHOT but I'm toying with the Idea of extending this story. Anyway this story will have nothing really explicit so don't freak But if you don't like mech/mech (Ironhide & Ratchet) pairing don't read this story. Just hit the lovely back button and read another story. This is a little sticky towards the end but its nothing to explict. Please no flames thou.**

**This story does take place after Lullaby for the CMO and Weapon Specialist but you don't have to read that to read this story. But it does help make the plotline make sense.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Transformers just my ideas for stories.**

After being brought back to base and treated for his many injuries Ironhide was finally relished from the Medical Bay after a month. Sure he loved Ratchet to death but being cooped up in a small bay an not allowed to leave the base, or not being able to spend some real quality time with his mate well that all together was what annoyed the Weapon Specialist. He just wanted things to get back to what was now normal to him… which was the way things were before the decepticons reappeared, and Sentinel Prime attempting to offline him. With all that going through 'Hides mind he seemed grumpier then usual. Thou Ratchet didn't bring it up to his beloved mate, he knew kind of how his "scrapheaded moron" felt because Ironhide didn't want Ratchet to leave his side for his first few days back on base. Ratchet could tell that Ironhide was truly annoyed with everyone giving him easy things to do and forcing him to rest more before coming back to duty. Everyone was using Ironhides recent overhaul against him saying he can come back after he'd been on Medical leave for the appropriate time.

One day Mearing even told Ironhide to go rest and not do his duties even after Ironhide was allowed to come back to duties and Ironhide just about snapped. He just let out a really low growl, before he transformed and sped off of base just blow off steam. Of course that got Mearing up set and she brought it up with Optimus who was talking to Ratchet about how Ironhide was taking things and how he was doing. Of course Mearing blow up at Optimus stating "Ironhide is out of control. I told him to go rest and he almost blow up on me. He just tore of base without clearance to leave!"

Optimus being as understanding as he is and from what Ratchet and Himself were just discussing before they were interrupted just said in the most calm voice he could. "Mearing, as you should've known Ironhide is fit to return to his duties, and after all he has been through he just has gotten frustrated at how everyone treating him like a sparkling when he knows what he can and can't do. And I have cleared him to return to his duties. But you must understand Ironhide didn't mean to offend you but he probably left to go blow off all the extra steam he has gotten by being stuck here at base for around a month with out any form of leave he normally gets, like patrol or guarding Lennox and his family." Optimus replied to Mearing then to Ratchet, " Go find Ironhide, I'm sure you can calm him down. He probably might want you to be there for him."

With a sigh and a strong feeling of love and duty to his mate and commander Ratchet replied, " Understold Optimus I'll go find him." Then as he Transformed he sent a pulse of 'talk to my 'Hide what wrong' to his mate through their bond to try and see if Ironhide was going to talk to him or not as he sped away after his mate.

Mearing couldn't believe Optimus just order Ratchet to go find Ironhide… why would Ironhide possibly want Ratchet with him. As Ratchet sped off of base to Find Ironhide Mearing asked Optimus, "Why did you just send him off to find your Weapon Specialist? And why or how the hell did you know that Ironhide would want Ratchet with him? When Ironhide clearly looked like he was about to explode on something or someone?"

"Because I have had many years to know Ratchet and Ironhide. I know there personalities and together they balance each other out in more ways then one. Now lets just leave it at that." With that said Optimus just walked away to another bay to resume his duty. Leaving Mearing thinking that the Autobots where hiding something from her. A secret of their love in fact. Boy when should find out what it was she would flip!

Meanwhile on the outscorts of Washington D.C. Ironhide was standing at the each of a lake in the forest waiting for Ratchet to show up. He knew his beloved mate would come when Ratchet sent him a loving feeling and a pleading "where are you my love?' through their bond. Ironhide basically sent his mate the Coordinates he was heading to for his mate to meet him there.

Sure enough Ratchet showed up within a few minutes. He just Transformed and walk to his mate who was standing up against a tree while sending a lot of love through their bond and ask verbally, " Just been one of those days you need to blow off some steam and talk to someone 'Hide?" Ratchet questioned his love.

"Yea you could say that again Ratch' ." Ironhide replied to his mate as He reached out to hold his chartreuse mate in a loving embrace. In return Ratchet just rested his head in the space between Ironhides neck and shoulder and his arms around Ironhides waist while Ironhide just leaned up against a tree and put his forehead against Ratchets' shoulder. And the two stayed that way for a while just enjoying each others company in silence while sending a loving vibe through their bond. Then after a while Ratchet asked aloud, " What happened to that Fragging session you promised after we found you?"

With a low chuckle that turn into a possessive growl Ironhide replied, "I believe we could arrange that."

Just then before Ratchet Had a chance to react Ironhide pinned his mate against the tree he was leaning against and started to lick/mouth his mates neck cables. Leaving Ratchet gasping his mates name, and begging for more love through their bond. Ironhide just chuckled at that. Before Ratchet Started nibbling on his own neck cable. Making Ironhide let out a deep groan and bucking his hips into his mates. Which made Ratchet moan and make trail of kisses up his mates throat up his jawline to Ironhide's lips Kissing his 'scrap headed moron' very passionately. While He Started to grind his hips against Ironhide's. But Ironhide Broke the kiss and took a step back looking at his mate in the optics and asking aloud, "Are you sure you want to do this? I know the wars over but still once your sparked there is no turning back. Especially since you are a breeder bot."

"Ironhide I'm sure as you are my mate and that I would love to carry a sparkling that _you helped _ me create. Besides almost this entire time I thought you were offline and in the well of all sparks my wish was that you could've gave me a sparkling. " Ratchet Told his beloved mate.

"Really-I..I'm sorry Ratchet for scaring you… now come here love so I can frag and spark you my irresistibly hell of a mech." Ironhide said before he pulled Ratchet to his chest and kissed him with so much lust in that kiss he just shoved his glossa in his mates move and down his throat with out even asking. Of Course Ratchet didn't even care . It had been so long since he got to be with his mate and give this much attention to each other. Ratchet couldn't help but moan as Ironhide Bucked their hips together and started to work on getting Ratchets panel off to revile his mate as his own just sub-spaced away. After some more pleasurable grinding Ironhide had gotten Ratchet ready enough to proceed . But before he did go ahead he double check that his mate was ready before he placed them both on the ground mounted his mate. Right of the bat Ironhide and Ratchet were in otter bliss. They finally been able to really love each other instead of just merging there sparks together reaffirming there bond. Not long after they had started both mechs Screamed out of pleasure with their own overloads.

After a few moments of cycling air through their vents did Ironhide rolled over with Ratchet on top and opened their spark chambers to complete the final part of sparking a sparkling. Once they were both ready they pushed the spark together instantly sparking not 1 but 2 sparklings in Ratchets Reproductive Sparkling Chamber behind his spark til the baby sparkling were ready to start orbited around in Ratchet chest. Thou the mates wouldn't know that for a few days at least. After the two lovers came back online from being knock off line from the spark charge. The two got up off the ground and helped each other rearrange their armor into is appropriate places and double check that they were completely cleaned up , and that they didn't look like they had just been out fragging each other.

Then did Ironhide state, " Ratchet I love you. And I wish that I could have you to myself more then the time I do get you, and I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I also want to thank you for coming out after me. I guess I did get blow off some steam now didn't I?"

With That said it just made Ratchet Laugh and reply back in his own loving way " You Know my wonderful and loving 'Scrapheaded Moron' maybe you could use me as a stress reliever more often." Ratchet finished stating the last part in a very seductive voice that made Ironhide Want to have a love session with his beloved medic all over again. Instead looking at How tired his mate was he just pulled his mate into a passionate but gentle kiss and hugged his mate tightly even after they broke their kiss just so he could enjoy a little more time with Ratchet before they Both had to head back to base before everyone but Optimus started to wonder were they went off to.

"Hahaha"Ironhide said with a low rumble and with a quick kiss on the lips of Ratchet added , " Maybe I should knock you up more often eh?"

"Maybe you should… hah come on yeah Lover 'Bot.. As much as it saddens me to say we have to get back to base." Ratchet said sadly. It always saddened him when he couldn't spend more of his time with his mate. It just seemed that now a days even with the war over that they'd never get a chance to live together in the peace for the rest of their long lives like they'd been wishing for ever for .

"I know I just wanted to spend as much time with you as I could love. But tonight when you do go to recharge can you at least park next to me so I can be next to you. To me it just feels right when Your near me, I feel at peace. "

"Alright 'Hide I'll park beside you. Probably a little closer then usual considering I want to sleep closer to you. I always feel safe when I'm with you."

"Alright then my love, but Ratchet, when you do know if your sparked or not. I don't care what I'm doing I need to know. It'll make me feel better the sooner I know If you are or not okay love?"

"Hahaha, Ironhide I wouldn't dare tell anyone but you first if I was sparked."

"Alrighty then, now my beautiful beloved medic would you mind if I escort you back to base?"

"Not at all my Weapon Specialist. In Fact I wouldn't have it any other way."

And with that the Weapon Specialist and his Medic drove back to base side by side and recharged that night side by side. Spending most of their free time when they weren't on duty together. Especially when they found out Ratchet was sparked with twins. But of course when Mearing found out that not only were Ironhide and Ratchet mates, But the fact Ratchet was expecting twins she had a cow. Thou no one else cared what she would do they were very happy for the couple. Especially the Autobots because they would now be Expecting the first of the sparlkings since the end of the war. But certainly know everyone would coming out in the open with the secret affairs and start creating sparklings as well. Boy was Mearing going to have a big fit.

**There my fellow Ironhide and Ratchet lovers . Just because I could and to my other readers who may read this I'm on summer Vacation be expecting a few more story updates and new stories. So review, Favorite, just no flames please. ALL OUT TOMBOY.**


End file.
